


Thanks.

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: Fluff-n-Smut [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Andrea, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby girl Kara, Daddy Andrea, Dom Andrea, Dom Lena, Mates, Mommy Lena, Omega Lena, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sub Kara, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, omega kara, sub lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: So I was insipred by a character/reader fic by ScribblingPunk titled Magic Numbers.It's a three-way, basically. With one naughty omega being denied.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Series: Fluff-n-Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Thanks.

It had been a long day, filled with frustrations and situations that seems to gobble up all of the alpha's reserves. Walking into her home, dropping her bag carelessly upon the floor the only thing on Andrea's mind is a hot bath and settling on the couch wrapped up with her two omega's watching some binge worthy show on Netflix. The feel of Lena's head resting on her shoulder, their hands intertwined while Kara is curled up on her side resting her head on Andrea’s lap as the alpha cards dark tipped fingers through the omega's soft golden hair.

With that blissful image in mind, she heads off to the en suite, ready for a nice long soak in the tub that Andrea had Hope prepare for her on her way home, before her omega's come home.

Thinking of their quiet night it, it takes her a moment to process the sound and scents drifting out of her room. The smell of Lena's sweetly spicy slick mixed with Kara's floral candy ones, that the Alpha herself loves to taste. The sound of high breathy moans and groans cause her eyes to narrow dangerously, teeth bared and fuming as a fire lights in her eyes at the scene before her. Her omega’s, one of who should know better, naked, and enjoying the carnal pleasures that belong squarely for Daddy to command. Kara’s naughty mouth clamped upon her mommy’s clit as fingers pump into the omega's core. Lena whimpering and mewling fisting the sheets as Kara mouth services her slick sex. Lena’s hand flying to blonde locks encouraging the other omega. 

Anger boils within Andrea but she waits and watches for the perfect moment to intervene. In moments, Lena's pleasure scent begins to increase indicating her impending release. Just before her naughty girl can come, Andrea roughly pulls Kara away. Eyes narrowing dangerously at her blue eyed girl, who has the good sense to look chastised. 

Lena groans, eyes flying open at the familiar hand that grips her sex, ripping her release away. “Mine,” Andrea growls angry eyes rounding on her naughty girl.

Lena whimpers, as Andrea's thumb slots into her cunt, securing Daddy's hold.

“I’m disappointed, Lee,” Andrea’s voice is like thunder clap as her displeased alpha stink fills their bedroom, her thumb circling within Lena’s sex “I thought you knew better, I thought you understood that even though Baby girl now serves us both, you and your cunt,” Daddy’s hand grips her mound harder, driving her thumb deeper, and causing Lena to gasp. “Still belongs to me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Lena whines “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Oh, baby," Andrea's eyes flash wickedly. "You will be,” finger crooked stroking Lena's cheek, looking seriously into the naughty one’s eyes. Before melting into a bit into mischief, Lena's head barely moving forward. "Lee, undress me while Baby Girl takes your place."

Quickly the two omegas obeyed their alpha’s instructions. Kara laying upon the bed, legs held wide as Lena removes Andrea’s clothes. Removing each piece carefully and setting them aside before placing them in the hamper when she is done. 

“While I fuck you, Lee,” Andrea explains, directing Lena onto all fours. “You will pleasure baby girl with your mouth until I say stop. Lee, you are not allowed to come. Do you understand?” Andrea asks. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Lena replies whimpering.

“Good," Andrea says swiping her cock through Lena's dewy arousal, pulling a moans from the omega's throat. "Baby girl you may cum when you feel it,” Kara nods her understanding. “Good, Let’s begin,” in one sharp thrust drives her cock into Lena's warm and ready heat.

Daddy is in full force tonight, relentless as she pounds her cock into Lena’s slick and drippy hole. Lena moans strung up and devastated as her pleasure is keep just at the edge, daddy thrusting into her, teasing her clit stopping just as Lena's walls begin to flutter around the her shaft. Keeping the naughty one pent-up and needy. 

Kara writhing beneath her hot mouth, moaning as daddy instructs her how to eat Baby girl's cunt.

"Slow lick, Lee, flat, delve into her core. Does she taste good?," Daddy asks rhetorically. "Flick her clit, that's right."

Kara is being worked up and brought back down, once twice and then pushed over the edge. Lena's moans as Kara's body convulsing with her release. Teasing Lena with the lack of her own, as daddy keeps her on edge.

Over and over daddy commands Lena's tongue, fully in control of both her omegas. Kara is a whining mess of slick thighs and sweat drenched skin as she is pushed through her 4th orgasm of the night. Lena's own fluttering in response desperate for her own.

“That’s it,” Andrea hisses, strumming her naughty girl’s clit for the fifth time. “Just one more Baby Girl, and then we can stop.”

“Daddy, I can’t,” Kara whines, hands fisting the sheets, her body growing more and more tired with each orgasms Mommy’s tongue pulls from her. “Please.”

“Would you rather Daddy keep you needy like mommy, before locking up my little toy?” Andrea asks sternly.

“No,” Kara sobs as each swipe and flick of Lena’s tongue causes her little bud to become more and more sensitive.

“Then come for Daddy, like the good little slut you are.” And Kara does, her body tightening, her neck straining as waves of pleasure crash outwards from her core.

She moans long and throttled as Lena’s helps her through her orgasm, before collapsing on the bed, truly and utterly spent.

Lena whimpers on the edge of herself, burying her slick sheen face in Kara’s belly as Andrea continues to claim her cunt. Her ass and thighs reddening with each deep thrust delivered by her alpha until finally Andrea comes, burying her cock fully into Lena's denied heat as it clenches desperate for its own release. 

“Come on, my naughty princess,” Daddy murmurs sweetly, helping Lena roll on her back and lifting her bridle style. “Let’s get you into the tub, I’m sure Hope has got the temperature just right.”

“Thanks, Andy,” Lena says pressing her lips softly into her bite mark on Andrea’s neck.

“No, thank you Lee for being so perfect,” Andrea breathes kissing her mark on Lena’s neck before gently setting Lena’s tired form in the warm tub. After taking a moment to make sure Lena is okay, she heads back to collect Kara. Finding her body spread out like an eagle causing Andrea to smile affectionately at her sweet girl.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you in the tub and get you washed and feeling fresh.”

“Thanks, Andy,” Kara mumbles nestling in closer to her mark on the other side of the alpha’s neck.

“Thank you, baby." Andrea murmurs, kissing her mark on Kara’s neck. Kara hums appreciatively as Andrea sets her in the tub besides Lena.

The Alpha is gentle as she bathes her omega’s, watching how soft Lena is, pale fingers stroking her mark on the other side of Kara’s neck as the other omega melts against her body, recounting in slurred drowsy detail, her day. Together they drop words of praise upon the blonde omega, as she falls asleep in Lena’s arms, lulled there by the soft whispers of those she loves and who love her in return. When Kara’s soft relaxed snores fill the room, Andrea rest her chin on Lena shoulder, caressing the pale jaw down the creamy neck, smiling joyfully, feeling the shiver ignited by her touch.

Lena nuzzling into her just below her jaw. “Love you, Daddy," Lena murmurs softly.

The alpha hums, leaning in resting her head against her mate. “Love you, too,” Andrea say in a hush holy tone, kissing her mark on creamy skin. "Thank you for being naughty tonight."

Lena smiles as Andrea pressed kisses along her back and shoulders. "Mommy knows what Daddy needs."

Later, in bed, with her locked up little omega's curled around her sides. Enjoying Kara's soft snores, and Lena's puffs of breath against her skin. Feeling the weight of their interlaced hands above her heart. She can think of no better feeling than the love and gratitude swelling in her chest at being so lucky to have them both of them in her life.

And in a tone filled with such deep abiding reverence she whispers "I love you," into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading, A


End file.
